Snapshots of the Soul
by maybethedreamisdreamingus
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots. ScottJean LoganJean, RogueBobby, LoganRogue and KittyScott.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I have very recently developed something of an obsession with X-men (it's all Holly's fault) and as a resultant of that we have X-men fanfiction. It runs in the same vein as _Fleeting Thoughts of the Heart _and _Paradise_, fluffy one-shots, various pairings, not consecutive chapters but all completely separate fics. Enjoy.

**Snapshots of the Soul**

Vivid Red

Whether it was just the tint of his glasses that made her hair seem so vividly red, Scott would never know. But he liked to think it wasn't. Because it suited her, that lively red, because she was life. She was alive in a way no one else he'd never met was. It made him laugh, when people said she was quiet, or reserved. Because they had no idea, and how could they? They didn't hear her, singing jazz songs as she showered in the morning. They didn't hear the thoughts she spoke into his head, making him choke on his coffee, keeping a poker face while everyone else moved around them unaware. They had never seen her dancing in the rain in the middle of the night, when she couldn't sleep.

So then maybe it was right, that her hair only seemed so bright to him. Because he was the only one who really saw her vivid red.

* * *

I am a shameless review slut.


	2. Ice Roses

Disclaimer: insert

A/N: This is quite possibly The Shortest Fic Ever Written. But hey, ce la vie.

**Snapshots of the Soul**

Ice Roses

It had been so cold lately that they took days to melt, but he still gave her a new one every day. There were five now, five ice roses in a glass by her bedside. They were breathtakingly beautiful, he delicately created each individual petal and gave them frozen drops of morning dew that cast rainbows when the light hit them. She loved to open the curtains in the morning, dawn light shafting through the window would bathe the room in gold and the ice roses would sparkle like diamonds. And soon after would come the knock at her door, and there he'd be standing, with yet another perfect rose.

* * *

Review and I will love you forevermore 


	3. Crush

Disclaimer: blah blah blah.

**Snapshots of the Soul**

Crush

The class had descended into anarchy again. It didn't matter how many times Logan said "no powers" mutant teenagers and dodgeball were never going to be a good combination. Rogue had hidden herself towards the back as soon as she'd heard what game they were playing, and now she gave up entirely, dropping to the floor with her back to the wall, and watched Logan tell Kitty (again) that even if she phases through the balls she's still out. And then the shrilling of a whistled signalled the game starting again. But she couldn't be bothered returning, it would only become chaos again in a second … there it went.

"You not playing kid?"

It was Logan.

"Well I just … I was…just…" she tried to think of an excuse but then she realised how stupid it was, he was the only person she didn't have to make excuses to "It's just … everyone can just use their powers as a game, just have fun, and I…"

"Yeah, I know" he sat down next to her "I think I'll give up too" he said, motioning to the chaos that was supposedly a phys-ed class, Rogue laughed "shouldn't you be vaguely concerned that someone might get hurt?" she asked him. He shrugged, responsibility wasn't really his forte.

The bell rang for the end of class, but no one heard it "Mr Summers will be wondering why no one's turned up for his class" Rogue observed. Logan grinned "I might just not say anything for a little while yet"

"Kitty'll be horrified when she realises she's missing maths"

"Don't tell me she actually likes algebra?"

Rogue laughed "nope, it's not algebra she likes"

"Summers?"

"She hopelessly infatuated"

Logan made a sound of disgust and Rogue laughed at him. So as revenge he asked "What about you? Who are you all dreamy over?" which caused Rogue to blush heavily and look away from him, unable to answer. He didn't say anything, she knew there was nothing he could say, he didn't, rather he couldn't, look at her like that. He stood up and blew the whistle "Get going your late for you next class!" he yelled. Kitty gave a start and ran for the door. Rogue followed her quickly, but Logan called out to her "It's just…" he began

"Yeah, I know" she said.

* * *

Reviews placate the angry voices in my head. 


	4. Simple Words

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Snapshots of the Soul**

Simple Words

She hadn't spoken yet. It had been four hours, almost exactly, since she had argued with Scott and the fearless leader had stormed off into the night. Logan had been in their bedroom, the room that he and Jean now shared, when he had heard raised voices in the silent midnight mansion. The slamming of a door. The roar of a motorbike. Fading into silence once more. And she hadn't spoken yet.

He waited for an hour longer, as she lay on the bed, not sleeping, eyes locked blankly on the shadow he cast from the little lamp by the bedside as he paced around the room. But finally he could wait no longer. He stopped pacing "Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

The violence of her response shocked him "I'll admit I've never been that fond of your boy scout, but I sure as hell…" Logan trailed off. Jean gazed at him for a moment, seeming to contemplate him.

"Don't you dare" he began.

"I'm not going to" she assured him. But she wanted to "I'm sure you can guess what happened anyway" she continued.

"Tell me"

"I told him I was sorry for hurting him, he told me I was a slut and left"

"He called you a slut? When he gets back I'll finally decapitate him"

"He's not coming back"

"Oh … I can't pretend I'm not pleased"

"I know. But, he's not a bad guy, Logan, and I've hurt him so much…"

"So what are you saying? Are you going to follow him?"

"He loves me"

"And you think I don't?"

"I have no idea! You've never told me!"

He came over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I love you, Jean, please stay"

She let out a long breath.

"Okay"

* * *

I will say it again: Review Slut 


End file.
